headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
General Idea/Events/Six-Inch-Pen
Information Every 3 months, for 1 week only, there could be a special event with different themes. Benefits you can get are unlocking certain characters for lesser points, or unlocking a character that is impossible to get without paying real money for free. Events Here are the different events. Each event has a different theme and if you play with or against characters in that theme the stadium background will be changed. The rising sun (Fire) Extras *All costumes related to fire are 1000 points cheaper. *Worldwide lucky draw to get the Character India for free! Pay 80,000 points to take part. Only 30 to be given! Ice and Water (Water,Ice,Snow) Extras *All water, ice and snow based costumes cost 1000 points cheaper. *Worldwide lucky draw to get the Character Switzerland for free! Pay 60,000 points to take part. Only 50 to be given! Operation Thunderstrike Extras *All costumes related to electricity are 1000 points cheaper. *Worldwide lucky draw to get the Character Czech Republic for free! Pay 60,000 points to take part. Only 50 to be given! Weapon force Extras *All costumes related to military weapons and bombs are 1000 points cheaper. *Worldwide lucky draw to get the Character Ecuador for free! Pay 80,000 points to take part. Only 30 to be given! Monster hunter Extras *All costumes related to monsters and animals are 1000 points cheaper. Jolly Power entertainment Extras *Costumes related to parties or celebrations are 1000 points cheaper. Attack in the city Extras *When you are Singapore/Hong Kong and you kick your opponent, there will be a huge explosion that massively damages your opponent. Time of the ancients Grounded drift Extras *Italy's powershot ball is now the size of Austria's ground shot ball, and is harder to counter. *Nigeria's stunning effect lasts longer. *France's powershot has a further reach. *Israel's crown explodes when it is knocked off, heavily damaging the opponent. Dark void Extras *Featured characters in this event do not take damage from opponent's kicks or powershots although they are still able to deflect and counter them. *Exclusive character Devil can be unlocked by paying 80,000 points to take part in a worldwide lucky draw. Only 10 to be given. Strengthening period Extras *Get characters USA and Colombia for free!!! Collaboration events Collaboration events are events that have characters which resemble people from other shows, games or movies. One Piece Event Extras *One Piece Pirate Loot! Prize money for matches and game mode wins is doubled. Dragon Ball Z Event Extras *Super Saiyan x2! Super Saiyan now stays in the golden haired form for the whole of the match. When powerbar is activated his golden hair becomes more spiky and longer. His powershot ball also becomes bigger. Attack On Titan Event Extras *Hard to unlock character Pluto can be unlocked in the worldwide lucky draw for 80,000 points. Only 30 to be given. *Pluto's swords are longer and deal more damage and his Titan is bigger. Mario Event Spain *Spain now gets to fire 4 lasers during his powershot. Star Wars and Marvel event Extras *Exclusive character Mon-K can be unlocked by paying 90,000 points to take part in a worldwide lucky draw. Only 20 to be given. Street Fighter Event Coming soon! Category:General Ideas Category:Very good ideas Category:Featured Ideas